


my one stability

by underthesamesky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Louis in Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesamesky/pseuds/underthesamesky
Summary: Louis had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because he was so disarmingly unaware of his prettiness. His tanned skin was completely flawless, shining in the golden light of the sun, reflecting tiny sparkles out in the open.Or Harry takes an interest to the son of his father's business partner, shocking himself that he has completely fallen hard for the boy.





	my one stability

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted something short and sexy but then feelings happened and some other stuff. Also there isn't much business talk, unfortunately, but I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta-ed so any mistakes are all my own.

Harry sighs as he continues to play with the pen in his hand, twisting and turning the cap and tapping it on the table. His father gives him a look from the other side and he rolls his eyes as the old man turns away. 

He slumps down on the chair he's currently occupying, running an irritated hand through his long locks. His hand itches for his phone right now but his dad hates it when he whips it out during their meetings. Which he thinks is bullshit anyway because they never even pay attention to him most of the time.

He hears shouting and squealing of young girls down the hall and nonchalantly rubs his temples, he's too bored and too stressed today and the noise is just adding to his despair at the moment.

Agreeing to come to the Tomlinson's to discuss plans with his father and his co workers wasn't a good idea at all, but he was adamnant to bring Harry along. He says it gives him more exposure to the field, he rolls his eyes again, still playing with the pen in his hand.

He hears a soft knock on the slightly ajar door, a young boy with chestnut hair timidly tells them that tea is ready downstairs and is peeking through the tiny gap.

He runs to his father's arms when he calls him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, disappearing as fast as he appeared. Harry is left mesmerized by him and dumbfounded in his seat. Those five seconds of his proximity seemed like an eternity to him that Harry cannot express beyond words. He hopes to somehow see the boy again.

 

As he is walking inside the Tomlinson's for yet another house meeting, he spots the boy on the couch on his stomach reading a book in their living room. Unaware that there was another presence inside besides him, Harry quietly crosses the hall to the entrance of the room. He sees that his ankles are crossed behind him and he is deeply engrossed in the story of the book with a serene expression on his face. Harry sees a sliver of skin peeking through where his shirt has gone up on his hip.

He couldn't help but admire how the sun hit his cheekbones perfectly. How his hair looked so soft to touch or how delicate his smooth ankles looked. His dainty fingers flipping the book and his long eyelashes cascading down on his face. Harry almost fell to his knees when he saw the sinful curve of his ass.

He clears his throat when he notices himself staring too long and feeling like a total creep. Louis immediately jolts in his position, cheeks pinking when he sees the man standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, but I couldn't find my Dad. He was supposed to meet with yours? Any idea where they are?" He says self assuredly, loving the way Louis not so obviously covers his body with a pillow. His shyness exuding.

He doesn't speak a word though, clearly still flustered by the recent events and Harry inwardly smirks. Louis just points to the door in the corner and Harry sends a wink his way. 

He smiles, suddenly in a good mood when he sits on the chair specifically saved for him with his father and a few men in the dimly lit room, the projector serving as their only light. 

H barely can pay attention to the words everyone is speaking as thoughts of Louis are running through his head. He has never seen someone look so sinfully innocent before. He bites his lip unconsciously when they veer on inappropriate, he can't help it though, he's a young bachelor and Louis is just his type.

 

The second time he spots the young boy is a total accident. He's taking a cigarette break on the balcony in the second floor, bored out of his mind and has no interest in whatever business plan his Dad is discussing. He stubs the cigarette on one of the railings and goes inside, deciding to go to the kitchen and get some wine for himself.

As soon as he turns the corner, he gets face to face with Louis, freshly out of the bathroom. Hair dripping wet and towel wrapped around his chest. Louis tightens it around him when he sees Harry and hurriedly walks towards his room. His hips swaying and his ass forming under the thick fabric every time he takes a step.

He stands there dazed, heartbeat pulsing hard and cock suddenly taking an interest. It was all too much for him. His imaginations about the boy did no justice to what he just saw today. He carefully adjusts himself in his slacks and goes to take that wine. Needing it more than ever.

Later that evening, when everyone was tiredly moving out the room and slowly approaching the exit outside, Jay offers them to stay have dinner with them, everyone politely declining due to being exhausted from hours worth of planning. Harry was standing in the corner of the foyer admiring the blooming flowers in the vase and rubbing one soft petal in his fingers.

"Harry, son." He hears his father say, bringing his worn out eyes to his direction. He perks up a little bit when he finds Louis demurely standing beside his smiling mother. He looks up questioningly.

"Ah, this is Louis by the way, Jay and Dan's son. I don't think you've properly met him." His father says formally. 

Louis timidly extends his arm, his mum clutching both his shoulders and encouragely cheers him on silently. "Hi." Harry catches him saying. When he met his gaze, he felt drawn into his eyes. The icy blueness generated a feeling like he was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension.

He shakes himself out of his stupor when he feels his father nudge him, seeming to think that he was being rude.

"Sorry. I'm Harry." He says in his most charming voice ever, letting his cheek dimple for effect. He grabs Louis' extended arm and kisses his hand and gradually brings it down, he stands as tall as he can with the brightest smile on his face. Capturing the hint of blush forming on the younger boy's face.

"Thank you for being so accomodating, as always. But we best be going, darlings." His father says grandly. "We'll see you again tomorrow." They all gather around for some last minute 'goodbyes' leaving Louis standing awkwardly alone with Harry's presence.

Harry gives him a flirty wink when the boy looks up and ducks his head as fast as he can, the older man loving the way he can fluster him.

 

That night, he was laying on his deluxe apartment, lights off and soft music crooning in the background. He was fully naked in bed and stroking himself lightly. He bites his lip when he thinks about Louis, his ass, his tight pink hole and his soft melodic voice. God, he wants to ruin him so much.

He exhales shakily and starts to stroke himself faster, lube squelching in the quiet room. He thinks about Louis in his hands and knees, shaking and crying while he pounds his ass from behind. Leaving fingertip shaped bruises on his hips. He moans when he teases his slit, thinking about Louis' mouth on his cock and gagging his face.

He thinks about sweet Louis going red in the face and begging for Harry to give it to him as hard as he can, legs shaking from pleasure and scratching his back. He thinks about Louis whining his name in his beautiful lips while he comes apart in Harry's cock. That seems to take him over the edge and he curses while he comes on his hand. Breathing heavily and feeling so satisfied.

 

When he comes down to cook dinner for himself, all in nothing but his pink boxers, he recieves a text from his father, telling him that they're going to have a Farewell party at the Tomlinson's on Sunday evening because Lottie is going away to study abroad so he better cancel all his plans before.

His brows furrow while he texts Liam that he won't be able to come with them to the club, finding himself actually pouting. Muttering out a curse because he actually wanted to pull tonight and release some of his pent up frustrations. He guesses he has to save that for another day.

 

When Sunday night comes, Harry is feeling rather optimistic. He is fixing his hair in the mirror, adjusting the yellow tie around his tux and checking how the suit fits on his body. He sprays on his favorite Tom Ford cologne and pats for his car keys in his pockets. Actually hoping that he meets someone at the party so he can bring them home.

 

Thirty minutes into the Tomlinson's extravagant party, he's sitting beside his Mum and Dad, Gemma having a chat with Lottie and once again, he's bored out of his mind. He scans the room for some fun and starts looking for his potential prey for the night. He spots a pretty girl in a short black dress near the table with drinks and booze, casually eyeing him.

He sighs, he's used to women chasing after him but he's tired of the same old experiences with them, yearning for something more. He approaches her anyway. Anyone will do tonight. He just wants a fuck anyway.

"Hello, why is a lovely lady standing alone in this place tonight?" He says charmingly and pastes on a fake smile. It seems to work for her, immediately acting coy and leaning towards him.

Few minutes into the conversation, Harry losts interest in her. Sure, she's pretty but she can't even hold his attention. He starts scanning the room again and somehow by some gravity pull or something, it lands on Louis. His breath hitches. He somehow forgotten that he is at the party too.

He's sitting on a bench by the pond, slowly nursing a glass of champagne in his hand and just sitting there alone. Looking content to just do nothing and admire how perfect the moon hits the dark pond. Harry takes this as his chance and excuses himself, leaving the girl confused in her spot, and finding himself gravitating towards Louis.

When he sits next to him, Louis turns to him, confused, cheeks splotchy red from the alcohol and a little caught off guard. He can see his perfect eyebrows furrow at his nee company, Harry laughs, "First time?" Pointing to the glass of champagne in his hand, voice deep in the dewy night sky.

To which Louis nods slowly. "I wasn't allowed to, I just turned 18 last month." He replies, shocked, immediately ducking his head from shyness.

Harry, endeared at the little spectacle, chuckles and waves at the guy in the bar, signaling that he brings him a bottle of vodka and two glasses. 

Once it's set down, he pours it in the first glass and offers it to Louis. "You can't say you've really drank alcohol once you've tried this." Voice soft over the loud music, desperate for a little bit of Louis' attention, maybe a lot of it.

Louis eyes him and the bottle suspiciously, but steadily accepts the drink and carefully takes a sip. He makes an ugly face when he tastes it on his tongue. "This is awful. I can't drink this." He shakes his head, grimacing at the bitterness of the alcohol.

Harry snorts. "C'mon, love, I've got a bottle with me here. Finish it with me?" He says with a hopeful look in his face, thinking maybe if the young boy loosens up a little bit, he won't be so shy in front of him. He makes a show of pouring the drink in the glass and gulps it in one go. Louis just staring at him dumbly, eyes wide and innocent. He smiles widely at him and starts tipping himself shot after shot, feeling the alcohol course through his veins. After his 5th shot, he sees Louis timidly gulping the small glass in his hand. Harry softly smiling to himself.

 

He doesn't know how he and Louis ended up a little bit far away from the party and in a more secluded area in their backyard garden but Louis is clearly drunk, hanging on to Harry for support while they stumble in the little gazeebo. Beautiful flowers hanging off the roof nearly down to the ground, looking very delicate as the moon casts shadows all over it. He's never seen Louis so talkative before, he never stopped babbling since they've started walking and he's glad that somehow he made him loosen up a little in his presence.

"Alcohol makes me feel weird." Louis murmurs while twirling around, turning and turining until he ends up almost falling. Harry catching his petite form and sitting them both down on the bench inside.

Harry bites his lip when Louis giggles and buries his face in his neck. His little hands clutching Harrry's button down. When he looks up at him with eyes half focused, Harry immediately lingers at his lips. He himself can't think straight and there's nothing he wants more to do, so he wastes no time and surges forward, catching Louis' surprised hum and finally able to taste him.

Harry moans loudly at the contact and his hands that were on Louis' waist travel down to his ass. Not squeezing yet, but just staying there, memorizing the shape of the thing that consumed his thoughts. He can feel how inexperienced Louis is by the way he moves his lips and somehow this turns Harry on even more, wondering if this is maybe Louis' first ever kiss.

His other hand goes to Louis' hair and he starts squeezing his supple ass, feeling the softness underneath his fingers, he squeezes it harder and it makes Louis moan loudly. Harry takes this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside his wicked mouth. He pulls his body more closer to him, adjusting him so he's straddling Harry's lap.

Louis breaks away from the kiss, both arms on Harry's neck and breathing deeply. He moves to press hot kisses on Louis' neck and his legs tighten around Harry's waist, moaning so loud at the unexplainable emotions he's feeling. Clutching his hips as tight as he can, Harry starts sucking on his pulse point, making sure to leave bruises behind.

He feels himself go hard, Louis in his lap, his perfect body dangling off Harry and his sinful mouth breathing out whimpers is making him go mad with want. He starts to move Louis by the hips and lets him grind his ass on his bulge, feeling his cock sometimes catch on his crack in his dress pants. He sucks harder on his neck and licks all the parts he can reach, thirsty from Louis and ready to drink all of him in.

"Oh." Louis says breathily. His hands so tight around Harry's shoulder. Looking so overwhelmed and already looking like he's about to come. Harry stops his movements and pulls away, admiring the beautiful boy unconsciously wriggling in his lap. Louis looks wrecked, lips bitten red and cheeks a bright shade of pink. He whimpers when Harry starts massaging his ass gently.

"God, Lou." He says painfully, burying his face in Louis' neck and biting the skin there. "I want to taste every bit of you." His drunken mind says, not caring about anything but the thought of taking the young boy to his bed. He grabs the end of Louis' button down and places his hand inside his shirt. He groans when he feels in contact with his hot soft burning skin.

When he accidentally brushes his nipples, Louis gasps, his phone vibrating incessantly in his pocket. He suddenly comes to his senses and tries to shake out the stupor he was in. He stands in front of Harry, blinking a few times and rubbing his hands on his face, Harry wants to reach out so bad. "Uhm, I have to go. Sorry." He murmurs and runs toward the house. Harry left bewildered and totally screwed.

 

He wakes up the next morning with a headache and a raging hard on. He groans while he turns to his stomach. He can remember vividly the taste of Louis on his tongue, so sweet with a hint of bitterness from the alcohol. He was so close to having him, he'd have him right there on the gazeebo if he could.

He remembers the softness of his curves and the plumpness of his ass, he groans and starts humping the mattress. Fingers tightening on the bedsheets when he lets his mind wander to the night before. How close he was to Louis and how he never felt so good before. He breathes heavily while bucking his hips down to the memory of his cock pressing to Louis' ass.

He can still hear Louis' whimpers in his head and it makes him pump his hips harder, the bed groaning under his weight and speed. "Fuck." He says, almost ripping the sheets from the way he clutches it. He's screaming profanities by now, hips moving wildly, thoughts of Louis overwhelming his mind. He comes with his name in his mouth, mouth open and shaking a little bit. 

 

Later that Monday afternoon, he proceeds to the Tomlinson's by order of his father to meet him there. He's wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt with a beanie on his head today, his new trainers shining in the sunlight glow. He feels rather good and sated, he hasn't come that hard just by the thought of someone else ever. He feels oddly satisfied.

When he enters the foyer, he immediately hears Lottie's voice from the second floor. "Stop being such a bloody virgin, Lou." His ears perk up. Blood rising and heart beating fast at the words he just heard.

Louis groans. "Lotts, you can't just say that!" He says while controlling his giggles. "You know that I don't like Jasper. He's just not doing it for me, sorry." Voice sounding very far from it.

"I'm just trying to set you up. Can't leave you here all alone without anybody." Harry's brows furrow, a plan already forming in his head and a pinch of jealousy blooming from the inside, which he will never admit to himself. He might have a small chance with the boy after all.

"I'll find one when I'll find one, okay? Now leave my non existent sex life out of this and let's get your bags outside." Harry straightens and casually walks towards the study room.

Lottie spots him first. "Harry!" She runs to him and gives him a hug. He and Lottie have gotten a little bit close since his visits and they've shared a few stories together. "I'm going to miss you." She pouts. "Take care of Louis for me, will you? He needs an older brother around since his older sister's gone now." She giggles.

He gasps and pushes Lottie's laughing face aside. "Okay, Lotts. That's enough of you now. Let's go outside, you don't want to be late for your flight." Louis says, blush evident on his high cheekbones.

When Louis comes inside after bidding his goodbyes to Lottie, he sees Harry sitting by the sofa in the living room. The older man lounging while waiting for him to get inside, his father can wait, not that he contributes that much anyway. He blushes and hurriedly walks to the kitchen to grab some water, obviously remembering the night before and clearly still flustered. As he was pouring himself a glass, he didn't notice that Harry had followed him inside.

When he turns, he sees him leaning against the doorway, stance relaxed and arms crossed in front of him. Louis tries to avoid his eyes and internally panics, he doesn't know where to go so he stays in his place, looking down on the floor and playing with his fingers.

Harry quietly approaches him. He cups Louis' face and says, "Why are you avoiding me, love? I thought we shared something special last night?" He smirks, gently rubbing circles in Louis' face. Wanting to rattle Louis even more, he looks cute when he's nervous.

Louis doesn't look him in the eye and tries to get away from Harry's grasp. He doesn't get a chance though because Harry's slamming his lips into his, the light glow of the light seeping into the kitchen making their second ever kiss feel a little soft and special.

Louis whimpers into the kiss and tries to move away, embarrassed at his unusual behavior last night. Harry takes this as his chance to slip his tongue inside and let his hands travel down his curvy body, landing on his delicious ass. He wants to make the boy understand through his mouth that last night wasn't a mistake, that it was meaningful to him as well.

He walks them back and effortlessly picks Louis up and places him on the counter, immediately settling between his strong thighs. Hands slipping inside his sweater and roaming around Louis' waist and his hips, giving squeezes time to time.

When Louis moves away, there's a dribble of saliva still connecting their mouths together. Harry, unable to properly think at this point, starts to touch his sensitive nipples, the boy jumping in his position, overwhelmed at the sensation, no one, not even him has touched that place before.

"P-please stop." He says while desperately holding on to Harry's arms. He squeals when the man rubs his right nipple in a way that makes his toes point. He mewls loudly, the sound echoing in the empty kitchen hall. Harry is transfixed at the sight in his hands.

"You're so sensitive, Lou. God." He says heavily, cock already tenting in his pants. He maneuvers Louis' body so his ass is sitting directly on his cock and says, "Can you feel what you do to me? I want you so much, babe." His voice filled with anguish.

Louis starta to open his mouth, words hanging off his tongue when they hear loud chatter and the clink of stilettos on the hardwood floor. He quickly puts Louis down and adjusts himself, wincing when he feels how hard he is.

Jay pops her head in, just the right time, when they've both gathered themselves. "Louis, darling, we're off for a walk. Do you want to come with us?" His mum cheerily says. "Oh, hello, Harry. Your Dad is in the study room with Dan." She then looks to Louis expectantly, not noticing the flushed look on her son's face.

"Yes, Mum. Please." He says clearly unsettled, he fixes his fringe and his sweater purposely and hurriedly comes to his mother's side, not even sneaking a look back. Leaving Harry a hard mess again, he bites his lip and sneakily rubs on his sweatpants when he looks at Louis walking away, asscheeks prominent in his leggings.

 

They've been spending almost 4 hours going through floor plans for the new hotel his Dad and Dan have been planning to do and he's extremely bored, again. He adjusts his ass on the seat, feeling a little sprain from sitting too long.

He gets up, not even bothering to say something to his father, they haven't acknowledged him for the past few hours and he doubts they'll even notice that he's gone. He decides to take a quick walk and a smoke in the gardens at the back, anything just to get away.

It gives him a chance to admire their home and he has to admit that the Tomlinson's mansion is really extravagant. The cream coating of the paint shined as the sun beat down on it, causing him to have to squint. Uniquely twisted fencing kept the house enclosed, neatly trimmed hedges surrounded the house. The roof was peaked, slanting down at an angle. The windows had royal purple curtains hanging on the other side of them, drawn so that the sunlight could stream through. He smiles, remembering the little similarities to his old childhood home. 

He kind of misses that nostalgic feeling and remembers how lonely he really feels inside despite his expensive clothes and high end brands on his body and luxurious apartment. He exhales the smoke out his mouth and continues roaming around the large and beautiful garden. 

As he steps onto the sidewalk, he notices a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. The water fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they were no more.

There, sat under one of the edges of the marble fountain, is no one else but Louis, looking gorgeous in the morning light. Looking busy and engrossed in the book in his hands. Harry's breath gets knocked out of his body, hands suddenly getting sweaty. 

Louis' eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, turquoise blue that seemed to brighten the world even if it is downcast. His beauty is beyond compare and Harry's heart beats wildly against his chest, this confuses him even more. He never feels this way, ever.

He stubs out the last of his cigarette and carefully walks towards the boy. Only noticing Harry when he blocks the sun from his place on the ground, Louis looks up at him and his breath visibly hitches. The view makes him shiver also, mostly because Louis' beauty is just breathtaking. 

Louis' eyes widen and he animatedly closes his book, looking very nervous and still very shy around him, he stands up and makes a move to get away from Harry.

He instantly grabs Louis' arm. "Hey, stop." Louis stares at his face, searching his features and he sighs, resigned. "I'm sorry for being too forward, okay?" He inhales deeply. "I just really like you and you're," he lets his eyes travel from Louis' face to his feet then back again, "irresistible, I couldn't stop myself. You're really beautiful and I'm sorry." He says vulnerably, he is used to getting whoever he wants, not caring of the consequences or the feelings of the person involved. But somehow he doesn't want to see Louis hurt, somehow he wants Louis to uncover all of him.

Louis bites his lip, contemplating, and easily removes himself from Harry's grasp. Shyly coming forward and shocking himself by kissing Harry's cheek lightly. He purses his lips together, pensive about his choice of action. When Harry doesn't move, astonished from Louis' unexpected braveness, he scurries away, sneaking one last glance to the older man.

Harry shakes his head and chuckles, running towards him. "Hey, wait." He gently touches the small of his back. "Can we talk? Or, I dunno, just hang out?" He says hopefully, wanting to actually spend some time with the boy. He doesn't understand why he's feeling this way, but his urges to be with him are strong.

Louis eyes him questioningly, but in the end, ge gives him a shrug of one delicate shoulder. "I'm going to my room, have a little bit of a read and some tea." He says softly. Obviously still nervous to talk to someone and even invite them to his room, but he gives an effort to push his uneasiness away.

Harry smiles, relieved, he playfully offers his arm, the right one to be specific, with the elbow bent. Louis then delicately puts his hand under his arm and curls the hand back over it. He's smiling wildly as they walk towards Louis' room, looking forward to spending some time with the boy he's been lusting on and probably developing a crush with.

 

An hour and a few cups of tea later, he finds himself sloppily making out with Louis on his bed. Groaning at the feeling of their tongues sliding against each other and very turned on from Louis' obvious lack of experience. His hands are roaming on Louis' body everywhere, touching the places he wants to touch badly.

He rolls them until he's on top of Louis and settles between his legs, grinding his cock on Louis' and fucking his tongue in and out of the young boy's mouth. He wants to devour him completely, so he grinds even harder, Louis whimpering from ecstasy and his hands tightening on his hair where his arms are around Harry's shoulder.

"I want to make you feel so good, Lou." He says while pushing his bulge against Louis. He brings his lips to his ear, whispering dirtily to get the young boy worked up.

Louis carefully extracts himself looks at him through half lidded eyes, thoughts running through his head. "Do you want to listen to my Jazz collection?" He says out of nowhere. Harry laughs, sensing Louis' change in mood, he would rather take all his clothes off but who can ever say no to the gorgeous, petite boy under him.

"Sure," he says finally, cheek dimpling, "play your favorite ones, love. I can always hear you humming to them when I pass by." Harry is shocked by his testament and softness of his voice, heart constricting with something he can't put his finger on. 

Louis smiles, big and bright below him and knocking him out his position, he hurriedly begins rummaging through his collection. Excitement evident on his face.

 

The thing is, Harry never expected he'd be this close to Louis. They have spent ample amounts of time together after Louis first opened his world to him. It seems like the young boy has found a companionship with him, showing him around his favorite place in the gardens, letting Harry pick what sweater to wear under his shirt, and sometimes when he's reading, he'll let Harry stay with him, just basking in the quietness and comfortable air between them. 

Everyday, Louis never seems to not consume his mind with beautiful thoughts, he is amazed by the young boy. Right now, he is swaying his hips to the soothing music playing in the speakers, lost in the beauty of his own mind. Harry admires him quietly, cigarette dangling from his fingers and mouth slightly agape. He is confused by the ethereal goddess in front of him, how someone can be so delicately astonishing and so interesting inside and out.

Louis had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because he was so disarmingly unaware of his prettiness. His tanned skin was completely flawless, shining in the golden light of the sun, reflecting tiny sparkles out in the open. His hair is a lovely whisky, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away if he could.

There was a shyness to his hesitation in his body movements and when he opens his eyes to meet Harry's, he stops and slowly starts to move in his direction. A confident, sexy strut that tells the world, "I'm beautiful." Louis bites his lip and swallows his insecurities away, wanting to present himself to the man before him and he never misses a single step. Harry drops his cigarette to the ground, ashes billowing in the air.

When Louis reaches him, he glides his hands to his broad shoulders and pecks his lips. "Can we go outside and watch the birds out front?" Louis says, voice ever so soft in the afternoon glow. Harry gulps and nods, taking Louis' small, soft hands in his and wondering when he fell so deep.

 

Almost a year into spending most of his time with Louis, Harry decides to finally ask him to make their relationship official. He snickers to himself, remembering how much he had to go through with Louis' mum for her approval, she was the hardest please among all of the family. He had to court Louis the formal and appropriate way, according to her, she was strict and very protective of her son so he understood. He realized he fell in love with the young boy along the way, throwing away old habits of not taking anyone seriously and only wanting sex.

To him, Louis seemed so beautiful, so innocently seductive, so different from ordinary people, he understands why everyone else's hearts were wild with the breeze stirred by the sighs of his presence, why everyone went mad with the movements of his body, the flight of his hands, the gold of his laughter. Love itself is beautiful and Harry is absolutely swallowed in its depth, consumed by none other than the aura of his lovely boy.

 

Turning the shower off, he gets out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel and drying himself. He stares at himself in the mirror and smiles, gone was the tired face he always wore and now replaced with bright, shining eyes and a smile that never seems to leave its place. He scratches at his jaw, thinking that he has to shave soon, he wraps the towel around his waist and proceeds to the bedroom where his tiny boyfriend is sat curiously on the bed, scrolling through his laptop.

Louis looks up when he senses his presence and briskly ducks his head down, cheeks blossoming red from Harry's semi nudity. He grins, endeared once again and places a kiss on his soft hair. Louis shyly peeks through his hair and Harry can see his eyes scanning his body, he unconsciously straightens up, wanting to impress the boy. 

Louis clears his throat. "Are we going out today? Or are we just going to stay in? Mum won't be around until tomorrow, so. Yeah." He says without looking up, fingers playing with the bedsheets below him, laptop forgotten.

"We could just watch a movie? Or play your favorite tunes until you fall asleep." Harry says softly, sitting beside Louis on the bed.

Louis smiles, finally allowing his eyes to connect with his boyfriend, his insides tingle at the thought of calling Harry that word. He's happy that he finally has someone to call his own and share his deepest feelings with, he admits he's still a little hesitant but Harry makes him so comfortable. 

Sometimes, during midnight, Harry will sneak inside his room after a tiring day tackling business propositions with his Dad and their fellow co-workers. He will lay beside him and kiss his cheeks and Louis will blearily open his eyes and welcome him into his bed. There, they spend huge amounts of time exploring each others mouths. Harry's hands restless against his body and Louis willingly accepting the attention from him. They'll spend hours upon hours talking, both shocking themselves about how open they can be with each other. Harry admitting to Louis that he never intended for them to end this way, only wanting to have one taste and go at Louis but that it completely changed as time went by.

Louis tackles him to the bed, elated with happiness and full of love. They end up tickling each other until Louis' eyes start to water, flushing when Harry's towel falls down on his body. He gingerly turns away, covering his face with his fingers and screaming that he put it back on. Harry laughing all the way to his wardrobe.

 

Harry sits down on the balcony of his apartment, lighting a cigarette up and red wine in front of him, he scratches at his chest, opting not to wear a shirt even in the cold breeze. His thoughts travel to Louis once he gazes up at the night sky.

He thinks that falling in love with him is like being on the best rollercoaster ride ever. In the very beginning, it's like climbing in and thinking, "I can't believe I'm doing this, what the hell was I thinking, maybe this isn't such a good idea" except at some point, he realized it's too late for backing out because he's moving and he can't stop. He has accepted the fact that he is okay with everything. That he's been pulled into the place where he never thought he could be, smiling, happy, enriched, and knowing he's right where he always wanted to be.

He goes to bed that night thinking of soft lips, soft hair, smooth hands, fleshy hips and plump ass. His urge to take Louis has grown stronger now that he feels a certain way about him, he wants nothing more than to claim and fullfil his boy.

 

"Lottie, I missed you so much." Louis says, hugging his sister close. He can feel his tears falling from his eyes. He just hugs her closer, happy to be finally in with her again.

Lottie hugs him close just as hard, missing Louis just as much. They don't say enough words, they're just slowly swaying and holding each other as close as they can. The distance affecting them as much as they thought.

They're at their rest house somewhere in the mountains, taking a relaxing holiday off with Harry's family. Lottie came in late and surprised all of them. Louis now in just a long shirt, ready to call it a night when she burst out the doors.

"Come here, you've got a lot to tell me, young mister." She says playfully and pulls Louis to her room.

 

An hour later, they're all downstairs at the ruquest of Jay. Apparently tonight is movie night, snacks already prepared in the movie room and everyone is tucked in. Louis and Lottie are the last ones to arrive. When Harry sees him, his eyes scan down Louis' body, it makes him feel self conscious, forgotting about the fact that he isn't wearing any pants. He tries to pull the shirt lower on his thighs. 

He sits down next to Harry when the older man motions for him to. Placing a pillow on his legs to cover his body up, still really shy around him. Harry snickers quietly, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist and kissing his temple.

"You smell so good." Harry says throatily in his ear, he bites his lip and plants a soft kiss into Harry's cheek. Harry moving their heads and instantly kissing him properly. Louis tries to pull away but Harry doesn't budge. "Relax, they're not gonna see us. They're all too busy watching the film." Louis looks at the room and sees that he's right. They're sitting at the far left corner in the back and no one seems to be paying attention to them. Harry proceeds to snog him and pushes his tongue inside, grabbing the pillow from Louis' lap and draping a blanket there instead.

30 minutes into the movie, Harry has been rubbing circles on the soft part of Louis' inner thighs. Lips impatient on his neck. "H, what's got you so eager?" Louis giggles quietly. Fingers clutching hard on Harry's shirt. "My Mum's right over there." He whispers but not doing anything to stop the man.

He removes his lips from Louis' neck but lets his hand remain on his thigh. "Sorry babe, it's been 3 days. I long for your presence." Harry says cheekily, causing Louis to smile. He picks up the popcorn and starts eating.

A few more minutes pass when Louis notices Harry's hand steadily going up his thigh. He closes them as fast as he can and looks up into Harry's eyes, questioning the older man. He stares into Louis lips and rubs his other hand to his face, silenting asking for him to relax. So Louis does, fully trusting his boyfriend as he nervously opens his legs and allows him permission to touch.

His breath hitches when Harry's hand stops at the outline of the silk panties he is wearing. He forgot that he tends to wear them as they are more comfortable and he feels pretty in them. He attempts to remove Harry's hand, slightly embarrassed of his boyfriend finding out what he loves to wear.

"Shh, shh, it's fine, love." Harry says as his hand travels to the garter on his hips, pulling it away and making it slap on Louis' skin. "I like it." He kisses Louis' temple and tells him to watch the film, he hesitantly obliges and pays attention to the screen, all while Harry continues to play with the elastic of his panties.

"Lou, darling." Louis hears his mum say through his foggy brain, he looks up and mumbles a reply. "Hope you boys aren't getting too comfortable yet, Dad's gonna put on horror movies next." She says, unaware of what's happening underneath the blanket. Harry keeping a straight face and smiling politely when she glances at him. Louis feels his hand on his hip starting to pull the panties down his thighs when Jay stands up to get some more popcorn, a small chatter in the room while his dad changes the CD.

Louis remains stupidly quiet, afraid that someone will find out the naughty thing they're doing under the blanket, he's sweating nervously as he keeps his fingers clutched in Harry's shirt. He sees Lottie and her boyfriend playing with the twins, and that's when Harry starts pulling the other side of his panties down, down, until it's down past his ass. Louis wiggling in his seat to stop Harry's curious hands.

"What are you doing?" He whispers, breathing shallowly. All Harry does is shush him and grabs the crotch area of the panties and pulls it down to his knees, Louis trying to stop his hands from going any further but Harry slides it down even more, letting it fall to his ankles. He startles when his mum offers them more food, heart beating fast. He shakily says no.

When the movie starts, Harry cunningly picks his panties up and makes a show of putting it inside his pocket after he kisses it. His face starts burning up and he hastily sticks his thighs together, practically naked underneath his shirt right now. He feels kind of rebellious and a little bit turned on. He just let his boyfriend remove his underwear with their family in the room, his head won't stop spinning.

When they all retreat to their assigned rooms, he catches a glimpse of Harry while saying his 'good night' to the twins, his pink silk panties sticking out at his pocket. He ducks his head, the blushing red color on his cheeks evident on his features as he hurriedly goes to his room.

 

Louis lets his head fall on the soft petals of the flowers, face shouting of happiness and crinkles in his pretty eyes. He lets out short gasps of remaining laughter from the little chase he and Harry did. He opens his eyes and catches the wonderful blue sky above him, there's no clouds today, only the simple beauty heaven's humble home. Shortly after, Harry lays down beside him. Combing the strands of hair away from his eyes. They stay right there like that, lounging in the gentle breeze of the air, indulging in the hushed companion of each other.

Louis turns to his side to face Harry, the older man following the movement. He caresses Harry's cheek with tender fingers and with eyes as gentle as the air between them, he tilts his head up and joins their lips together. He moves away and kisses his eyes, working his way down to his cheeks and to his lips again, slowly nibbling and playing with his pillowy mouth. Harry breaches inside, tongues finally touching each other. 

They move apart when they both need air, breathing laboriously, bodies very close to each other, not wanting to let each other go. Harry looks lovingly into Louis' eyes and says the words he never thought would ever get out his mouth. 

"I love you."

 

The longer Harry lingers in Louis' presence, the more he comes to terms with his feelings. He realized that love is a burning passion for another that, for some reason, defies all other emotions and logic. He will do anything for Louis and he will do anything to be with him.

He takes in Louis' compact body up ahead of him, lithe fingers gently moving on the piano keys. A beautiful sound, one he has never heard before, flooded the room. He feels the affection and merriment of the music seep into his body slowly and spread throughout his veins. The magic of the sound drew his attention and he unhurriedly advances towards the young boy, sitting beside him and wrapping his arms around his body. Carefully brushing his body with his touch, afraid that this is a dream and one wrong step could waver the music. 

Love means letting yourself go. It means giving in and taking chances. Love, once it finds you, is worth every fleeting moment of highs and lows and Harry never ever wants to let go.

"What do you think of this?" Louis says one Saturday afternoon, holding a vinyl of Billie Holiday's song.

Harry looks up from his position on the bed, book in one hand and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Anything you want, love, you know I always loved your songs." Louis smiles toothily and places it on his record player, pressing play and sitting beside his large physique.

Soft, tender music starts crooning in the yellow hue of the room, the atmosphere changing into a sensual feel. When the first words of the song come out, he feels Louis' hands play with the strands of his hair. He closes his eyes, somehow feeling a little bit nostalgic for a period of time in his own life, or a period of time that he wasn't alive but with visions of Louis always by his side.

He hears Louis' peaceful voice in his ear, singing along to the melody of the song, "And when he comes my way, I'll do my best to make him stay. He'll look at me and smile, I'll understand. Then in a little while he'll take my hand, and though it seems absurd, I know we both won't say a word." 

He opens his eyes and sees the physical embodiment of life, Louis, the most utterly pure and concrete form of the abstract notion of what it means to be alive. He looks at him, raking his hands through his body, and he knew as clearly as he knows that he loves him more than anything he had ever seen or imagined on earth, or hoped for anywhere else.

"He'll build a little home. That's meant for two from which I'll never roam. Who would, would you and so all else above, I'm dreaming of the man I love." Louis sensually sings along to song in his ears, Harry's hands resting on the sinful curve of his ass.

Harry pulls him close to his body, gently sprawling them both on the bed until Louis' underneath him, he angles his face to his until their lips lock. At first the kiss was small, gentle and very meaningful. But then it grew bigger and more intense. Soon they started swallowing each other's pleased moans, Harry's hands clutching every part he can. He lets out a moan and so did Louis when their cocks brush against one another. Louis' warm puffs of breath traveling in his face when they pull out for air.

He slipped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck with his nose before kissing him repeatedly up to his ear, where he whispered, "Let me show you how much I adore you, my love." To which Louis hesitantly nods his head, evidently still nervous but trusts Harry beyond no doubt.

Harry slowly removes Louis' pants and shirt, leaving him in only his red lace panties. He gulps when he finally gets a good look at the boy that has been intoxicating his senses for a long time.

He runs his hands through his sides and starts kissing down his body, Louis breathing fast above him and holding on for dear life on the bedsheets. Harry tenderly nips on the inside of his thigh and slowly runs his hands up and down his ass, alternating paying attention to his soft stomach and even softer thighs. When he kisses Louis' cock through his panties, the young boy lets out a loud squeal. Harry thankful that his parents can't hear them from here. 

He looks down to the stunning boy beneath him, cherishing how his golden suntan brings out his smooth, clear complexion and high cheek bones. His slightly arched chestnut brown eyebrows highlight his emotions by moving up and down as he reacts to every sensation Harry gives him. His large deep blue eyes, shining with unreleased tears. And his mouth, a small mouth outlined by puffy lips, panting while he stares at Harry. When their eyes meet, Louis smiles, which is often, it brightens up his whole face. Looking so achingly adorable, he can't help but bring his lips to his.

He brings his hand down to Louis's ass, finding his hole and rubbing it against the fabric, the boy lets out a moan that's muffled by their kiss. He continues touching his sensitive area, pushing the panty aside and pops a dry digit inside. This causes Louis to break out the kiss, Harry putting his attention on his neck, sucking and licking while he wiggles his finger in his hole.

Louis pushes at his shoulders, and grabs his face away from his neck. Harry, intoxicated with the feeling, hurriedly takes his clothes off, giving his cock a squeeze at the base when he locates the lube on his pocket. 

When he returns to the bed, Louis exposes himself fully to him, lying on his stomach with his ass in the air, head pillowed on his arms. "Louis," Harry breathes, stunned at the sight before him, thinking to himself that if the gods are real, then this boy is their masterpiece. "are you s-sure?" Louis only whimpers, pushing his ass out even more. Harry climbs into the bed and turns his head towards him, he blinks his eyes a couple of times, allowing her eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. They were simply spellbinding. 

Louis pleadingly looks at Harry, tiny hand grabbing at his large arms. "Please. I've been thinking about it for a long time." Voice shaking and already sounding close to tears. "I want you. You can have me." He peppers kisses to Harry's face. "Please."

Harry wastes no time kissing the boy senseless, he vigorously settles himself down in Louis' legs, breath hitching when he gets a good look of his ass, all for him and his possession, he wants to cry out of joy and love. 

He pushes the panties down until it's resting below Louis' ass and spreads his soft asscheeks, whimpering when he catches sight of his tiny pink hole. His mouth is salivating and he directly licks the puckered hole, Louis muffling his tiny sounds into his arms. He spreads the cheeks with his thumb and starts diving in, enjoying the taste of Louis and moaning at the feeling of finally being able to be this close to him. He begins poking his tongue inside, the young boy, shaking at the pleasure and only letting out soft little groans.

He finds the sachet of lube and starts coating his fingers, "Ready, Lou?" To which he mumbles a soft 'yes'. He presses the first finger inside, holding on to Louis' hip, the boy quaking from indulgence. Few minutes pass of Harry gently fingering him and occasionally leaving small pecks on his back, he finally coats his aching cock with lube. He carefully turns Louis to his back, his soft baby face filled with tears, Harry wipes them off and they both giggle when Louis tries kissing Harry and missing a mile away from his mouth.

He painstakingly pushes his cock inside the boy, Louis holding on for dear life on his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist and finally letting out a scream when it pops inside. "Oh, God. Y-you're so big." He can feel Louis crying on his place in his neck, grunting when he slowly pulls his cock out and pushes in.

Louis keeps letting out these high whimpers, chanting out Harry's name and leaving scratches on his back. This seems to spur him on, he moves Louis' legs to his shoulders and grinds hard. Pumping his cock harder and harder and loving the moans and grunts that are coming out of Louis' mouth. He pistons his hips faster, angling for his prostate and observes Louis' face all throughout, his breath puffing out in Harry's face and features red from exertion. Louis finally comes during one hard thrust, crying out Harry's name.

Harry keeps chanting 'baby, baby, baby' in Louis' neck, thrusting so hard that the bed rattles and the bedsheets fall down the floor. He growls in Louis' ear, whispering obscenities and folding his body up even more. He spreads his cheeks apart and pushes his cock inside, slow and hard so Louis will feel him for days. He's too tired but he lets out soft little 'uh uh uh's' from the way Harry's still pounding in his ass, his legs folded as far as they can go. 

"Fuck. You feel amazing." Harry says, voice so deep and husky. Still going at it, years of experience lengthened his endurance, Louis' legs on his waist now and simply just grinding in his ass. "Close." Looking at Louis with half lidded eyes, kissing him just as hard when he finally comes, gasping in his mouth and cock pulsing inside. He stays in for a few moments, catching his breath and finally pulling out. He cleans them both up and spoons behind Louis, the young lad sleepily lets himself be maneuvered by Harry.

He wipes the tear stains on his face. Kissing his whole face lovingly. Louis is bright, bright, bright, like a lantern above a room door in a November night. The most exquisite person to have ever graced his life, he wouldn't trade this for anything and he is excited for the next chapters of their life together. He would love to experience all the highs and lows life would bring as long as this ever graceful and ever full of wonder boy be at his side. It's the first time he felt genuinely happy, he hugs Louis closer, feeling his body heat seep through him. He brushes the hair falling on his lover's face, he realizes he is absolutely smitten when he catches himself smiling adoringly to his sleepy form.

Falling for Louis is like a knock on his door, a speeding of his heart, a desire to give all. Suddenly, he has what the whole world wants, it's in his arms. He's his one stable force, his one stability in a world filled with chaos. This feeling is so strange to him; it stretches throughout his whole body. It’s overwhelming, yet makes him feel complete. It feels as though he's in a dangerous fire, yet he's completely safe at the same time. It feels as though someone’s finally given him peace. 

"I love you so much, Harry." He hears Louis mumble softly, eyes closed and boneless but it still makes his heart jump. "So much."

Harry feels as though his heart is dancing around his chest; and a hole, that he was never aware was there, has been filled. He feels so light, like he's on top of the world, maybe he is.

"I love you." He whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaannd that's it. Thank you for reading! Leave me your thoughts :)


End file.
